


Six Flower Petals

by Kyukitsune



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Babies, Brother/Sisterly love all around, Cute Bog love, Daddy bog, F/M, Family, Granny Griselda, Love, Mama Marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyukitsune/pseuds/Kyukitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story telling about each child they had, from their oldest to youngest in different scenes.  Post movie and few years down the road.  Original was a one shot but figure to do it by chapter for each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Post movie but seeing down the road as Marianne and Bog have a few little ones and now he's recounting them to his youngest and hope you all enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank tmwillson3 for being a great help and hope you all like what she did and that you should also read her story too.

_My dear sweet child, I cannot believe you are finally here at long last. You have no idea how we’ve been waiting for this moment and look at you, so perfectly healthy and just as we hoped, safely in our arms._

_We were worried for a while since you took your sweet time getting here but now I see it was all for naught and knew I shouldn’t have let my own doubts get the very best of me._

_To fret over such things is so unbecoming for a ruler of the Dark Forest but for a father, we have good reason to and now those can be put to rest because you’re here, safe and sound and that’s all that truly matters._

_In all honesty, you can thank your grandmother for putting those thoughts into my head and scaring me such. She believed since you were past the expecting date and assume that if you had been anything like me, you’ve taken much longer. Which thankfully you didn’t as I very well doubt your mother would’ve like spending any more months carrying you around and taking her anger out on me for it._

_I had to practically hide all the weapons that were lying about the fortress and confiscate those and anything that had a very sharp pointy tip just in case she consider using them on me for any reason. Your mother has very good aim and I fearing she might pick a certain target that is right below the belt and not wanting to have her to come to regret such actions._

_One thing I learn in all my years being around those of the opposite gender, is to never incur the wrath of an angry woman, especially when said person just so happen to be your queen and carrying your growing offspring, which she blames you for putting it in there in the first place._

_No no don’t cry! Shuushh, it’s all right I didn’t mean to say it like that. I would never place the blame on you. You are far too precious to be considered a burden and I could not see you anything less but my own wee child I have with me now in my arms._

_There see, no need to cry. You’re far too pretty to be shedding tears and your mother would also agree. So please remember that we both love you so very much and know this is nothing but the honest truth._

_I’m very thankful that you are with us and can assure you I will do everything I can to make sure you know that you are and always will be taken care of and let no harm come your way. I would very well lay down my own life to protect you and our family and certain your mother would do the same herself._

_We have so much we want to share with you and knowing you will be astounded and amazed by everything that is out there and what awaits you when you do. It seems a lot to take in but I can see it clearly in your eyes that you perfectly well understand what I’m telling you._

_I will tell you that your life will never be boring since you were born into the world that is full of wondrous things, like magic and are part of two very unique realms that share so many things but are as opposite as day and night. I’m sure you took notice between your mother and I just how ‘different’ we are._

_Now I know you really should be off to bed because we have so much to do for tomorrow and make sure you’re well rest before then. You have such a big day ahead of you and will be expecting a very warm welcoming from everyone when they see you and sure to be the talk of the kingdom for quite some time._

_But don’t worry you’ll see a few familiar faces there I can assure you so it will be all right. Your grandmother and fairy godmother will be there and you remember how thrilled they were upon seeing you. My mother was so ecstatic as she held you the first time and with tears of joy coursing down her wide face and croaking how adorable you were._

_The Sugar Plum Fairy with her plumettes hovering around her while getting a good look at you. She said you were quite the little beauty and I have to agree with them on that._

_You are definitely your mother’s daughter but can tell you do have a little in me there. I mean your scowl could use a little work but don’t worry we’ll have that patent down in no time once you’re a bit older._

_You will be taught everything there is to know since we wouldn’t want you to go out without understanding certain things. Also we’ll see about you learning how to defend yourself from unwanted suitors though that won’t be happening for a very, very long while mind you but better to be safe than sorry._

_Don’t get me wrong it’s important that you understand what you’ll be dealing with when it comes to certain boys vying for your attention and need to know just what their intentions are. You can never be too careful with them. You don’t want to wind up falling for the wrong kind that hurts you and leaves you heartbroken._

_Cause if that happens, I’ll break every bone in their body before handing what’s left to your mother to finish off, that’s what daddy will do. Yes he will!_

_Now I’m sure you’ll see why we know what’s best, especially when we have to teach you how to avoid those egotistic pompous fairies that’d spend way too much time on their hair and have ants for brains going for them. Trust me, it’s for the best that you steer clear of those at all cost and not lower your standard for them in any case._

_Anyways, as I was saying, you’ll get to meet the rest of your family soon enough as they’ll be coming by first thing tomorrow. There’s your aunt Dawn and uncle Sunny along with your cousins and let’s not forget your grandfather from the Fairy Kingdom._

_She’s your mother’s younger sister and the regent over that domain since your grandfather retired and passing the title over to her. Normally it would go to the firstborn as your mother happen to be but she had decided to let her and her elf husband take charge in her stead since she chose to become my bride and Queen of the Dark Forest._

_Some people there were very uncertain about leaving the kingdom in her hands because your aunt is well, um you’ll see soon enough but don’t worry she has mellowed out some but still has her cheerful perkiness._

_Her husband Sunny can be all right for an elf. I mean it’s not like I have anything against him to say the least, though-breaking-into-one’s-home-to-steal-magic-potion-and-later-have-my-fortress-invaded-by-an-army-no-less…_

_Ah I’m getting off track here, now where was I…oh yes! Those two make the most…interesting couple and do a fine job over there and of course the Fairy King does offer them advice in any case. Sometimes when your mother drops by to visit, she lends a helping hand as well seeing they share some of the responsibilities so your aunt doesn’t feel overwhelm by the burden of it all._

_She wouldn’t want to push your sister past her limits and your mother does an outstanding job over here, taking command and making sure everything goes well whenever I’m not around._

_Also we mustn’t forget to introduce you to those living inside the fortress and out in the dark forest region. They are just as anxious to meet their future princess and will be the talk of everyone when your subjects see you._

_You know there was a time when I use to think it would be impossible for me to find myself filled with such feelings as I do right this moment. I’d never expect such good fortune to happen for me. I mean in all my years as the ruler of these lands and with my fearsome reputation as the Bog King, I never would’ve foresee this to be the life I would come across._

_To find such happiness from having fallen in love after what happened last time and swearing not to ever again. Trust me that’s another story I will tell you all about as will your mother who’d like to add her own two bit to it. I’m forever grateful that I did get the chance to, otherwise you might not be here as of now._

_There’s so much that words cannot describe how wonderful it is having your wonderful mother by my side and becoming a very proud father with you as well as the other children we have had together. Don’t worry you’ll see them soon enough I promise, they were visiting the Elf village with your uncle and decided to stayed with them at the palace until tomorrow. They’ll be in for a big surprise when they come home and see you here._

_Oh…so you wish to know about your family, do you? Well I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to tell you about your brothers and sisters just so you know what they’re like before meeting them on the morrow._

_Now I suppose it best to start with your eldest and explain what that was like for us. I remembered it all too well how it was then, exactly ten years or so to be precise. It seem like only just yesterday when the first of you lot decided to come barreling right into our lives…_


	2. Oberon Titus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first born son of Marianne and Bog King. I like to thank tmwillson3 for her help on this and hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and also comments would be nice if any would like to say what they think as I'm an open minded person and take any reviews with stride. Again I thank tmwillson3 for what she did, she's a great beta and think she's awesome

The Bog King was worried and had every right to be as of this moment. No one could really blame him for the way he was reacting to all this. He was in the grand hall sitting in his massive bone throne, shoulders hunched and armor clanking every so often from his anxiety. He was growing ever so restless, along with his subjects watching him quietly from the sidelines. They also shared that very same concern, especially when they heard the loud bellowing coming from the royal chamber where her majesty, Queen Marianne was.

Bog’s thoughts were running rampant inside his head and thinking why now all of a sudden. This shouldn’t even be happening, the timing was way off and wasn’t supposed to be as of right now. 

Everything had seemed perfectly fine from this morning with him waking up to Marianne in his arms, his hand resting over her stomach and feeling the fluttery movement that showed their child was stirring. That was the usual greeting he got and never got tired of that feeling.

Then the day progressed with them working on simple tasks into the early afternoon as they enjoyed a nice quiet luncheon together. Bog had seen to her needs and made sure that under no circumstance would she eat anything raw or undercooked which could harm either her or the seedling in her womb. 

Speaking of the wee one, it seemed like the child had been more lively than ever, judging from the many swift kicks the wee one seemed to be giving Marianne. She guessed the child was a bit restless and couldn’t stay still for very long without moving about so. Dawn, when she had last visited and felt it herself, had commented how little Boggy Woggy Junior must like to boogie in there. 

Bog, despite the urge to correct her on that given name, couldn’t help agreeing with her on that one since the child seem so active and thought when it came time for it to show the child will be giving them a run for their gold. Although he would have liked to have spent time with Marianne and their very hyper offspring, he unfortunately had duties to attend, one being going to a council meeting in her father’s kingdom. He would have preferred to stay right there with her, but Marianne was insistent that he go. 

She reminded him it was part of their duty to attend these things, and since she couldn’t go due to her condition, that it wouldn’t do for him to miss out on anything that might be of importance to either kingdom. She would be fine, she said, as she had his mother there to keep watch over her with him not around, and all the goblins would make sure nothing happened. They still had a few weeks left, so it would be perfectly okay not to have him by her side for that short time.

He knew she was right and couldn’t argue with that fair logic. So with great reluctance he had left, promising to come back as soon as the meeting was adjourned. He thought two hours at most would be all there was to whatever this was about. 

Too bad it hadn’t been like that when he got in and sat down beside his in-laws, half-listening to what they were saying. He found it went on longer than he would have liked and seem to drag on forever. Everyone in the council had to have a say in today’s meeting and kept pushing to argue about this and that, back and forth, which nearly drove him crazy. 

He had to grit his teeth and bear it, knowing if he let his anger get the best of him, things would not go well and push things further. There was only so much he could take without having to think what Marianne might be doing at this time and wishing these fools would just hurry up and shut their traps already.

It was fortunate that his father-in-law, the Fairy King, took pity on him and decided to call it to a close. He may not have liked who his daughters had chosen as their consorts, but with Marianne having his first grandchild to both their kingdoms underway, he was needed elsewhere.

Not to mention he could see that the Bog King looked ready to take his frustration out on them if he didn’t put this meeting to a halt, thus giving Bog the chance to exit the room with his wings buzzing madly as he left the Palace in quick haste. 

He never wanted to go through that ever again. Listening to those mindless imbeciles was worse than any torture he could ever consider for his subjects. If he could he would send someone else to listen in for him. Although then again that might not be a good idea, but still he was anxious to get home to his beautiful wife and see how she and the babe were faring for themselves. 

When he returned to the Dark Forest with the sun setting low in the background, he was in for a surprise when he saw what was happening inside his fortress when he got in. 

There were goblins all running amok in the room in a state of panic. Some looked like they were on the verge of collapsing as he saw Brutus plowing through the crowd carrying a large tub full of water. Most of it was splashing everywhere, and Brutus tripped over his own feet, having it slosh everywhere on the ground. 

Some got drenched, and a few were slipping in the puddles that were there. He saw no one taking heed of him there and slammed his staff while giving off a loud roar to grab their immediate attention.

“WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!” 

Thang and Stuff, seeing it was their king, rushed straight to him saying, “Sire, you’re back, thank goodness! The queen, she’s—“ Bog’s eyes widened as he grabbed Thang and held him in front of his face snarling, “She’s what, what’s happening to my Marianne, tell me or I’ll—“

But he never got to finish as a loud, piercing scream cut through the entire hall, and Bog recognized it as Marianne’s. 

He reacted almost instantly as he dropped the goblin and pushed everyone out of the way, flying to where the screams were coming from. He found himself in front of their royal bedchamber and could hear her yelling from behind those solid doors. Something was very wrong here. 

“Marianne!” He grabbed hold of the door and was ready to go inside, only to find his way being blocked by those colorful pixies zipping around and stopping him from going any further. 

“Let me through, you winged nuisances; get out of my way!” 

He swung his staff around, trying to swat them away just as his mother had gone to see what all the commotion was and found her son there. 

“Hey, you three get your colored behinds back in here. I can’t do all this by myself, you know.” 

The pixies immediately stopped their assault on the king and headed back inside, just in time to hear Marianne cry out once more. Bog was ready to rush right in, but his mother grabbed his arm and held him back.

“Oh no you don’t! You can’t go in there! Now’s not a good time to—” 

“Mother, what’s going on? Please don’t tell me it’s happening right now. No, it’s too soon!” 

The healers and even Sugar Plum had said that the bairn wouldn’t show for at least another full moon, which was a month away. 

Griselda just gave her son a look while preventing him from getting past her, seeing how desperately he wanted to be in there, but she wasn’t going to let him. 

“Since when have you become the expert on when babies are ready to come or not? Well this one isn’t for waiting any longer, so I suggest you go back to the hall with everyone else and stay put while you let us do the work.” 

Bog couldn’t believe that his own mother was keeping him out of his own chambers even as Brutus arrived with the large tub of water and told him to bring it in. 

“Look son, there’s really nothing you can do for her. You have to let us take care of it. The last thing you need is to be in there, hovering and making it harder than it is. Trust me, it wasn’t easy popping you out of my womb, but at least Marianne didn’t have to deal with twenty-three months, thank goodness for small favors. So scat now!” 

When Bog refused to budge, she turned to the larger goblin who had stepped out of the room and was about to make his hasty exit. “You, take my son to the throne room this instant and under no circumstance let him leave there unless I say so, got it?!”

The goblin looked torn as he glanced between his ruler and Griselda, trying to decide on which of the two was scarier, but then, upon hearing the Queen’s ear-splitting shriek from behind the closed door, it wasn’t hard to make up his mind right there. 

He grabbed the Bog King, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carrying him back to the hall. What he saw in there would haunt him for the rest of his days and have such sleepless nights for the next few months.

So here he was, despite his earlier protests and thanks to his own mother forcing him to wait it out, along with the others there in the room. Bog had spent the last few hours pacing and listening to those piercing screams that seemed to echo all around them. 

They saw how jumpy His Highness was each time they heard those agonizing cries, and everyone was just as anxious and hoping for the sake of their majesty and his heir that it would be all right. If anything were to happen to either the queen or the child, their king might lose it and take his wrath out on them. Sure, he may have mellowed out some, but he still carried that temper, it only rousing if he felt like something was wrong or tried to hurt Marianne.

It was until the sky was littered with many stars that a new sound breached the hall. It was that of a smaller kind wailing that seem to be heard loud and clear inside the fortress. 

Bog, realizing that it must be finally over, got up from his throne and headed straight for his chamber, wanting to check upon his wife and their child.

He saw his mother just coming down the hall and took notice of him barreling past her in that instant. “You’re welcome, by the way, and don’t worry, both Marianne and the baby are fine. Go on and say hello to your son, Daddy.”

He threw the door open and saw Marianne lying against the plush cotton and moss balls, her face all sweaty and cheeks all flustered. She looked absolutely exhausted with her hair hanging wet over her brow, but never did she seem more beautiful as she cooed to the small bundle in her arms. 

He was relieved to see that they were both doing all right, letting go of the breath he had been holding in until he saw them.

He took to plopping down in the empty seat next to his queen and staring at them with a toothy grin. 

“So it seems the wee one decided to come early today, just when I wasn’t around.” 

Marianne lifted her gaze up to see Bog there and smiled at him. 

“Yeah, he certainly was rather anxious to come out, right around the time you left. You have no idea how he had been pressing to get out from down there. I don’t think I have ever been through such hell before, but got to say it was worth it.”

“Indeed, it was.” 

He had his gaze turn over to the swaddled infant, and Marianne decided now would be a good time for him to hold his son. She watched as he took the swaddled bundle and saw he was trying to make sure his talons didn’t hurt the small child. He had not been sure what to do, but thanks to Marianne’s instruction, he managed without dropping the child as he cradled his tiny one close to his chest.

“It’s a good thing we had the baby’s room already finished, although it was Plum’s suggesting that said it would be a boy. I’m glad to see it was right on the mark.”

“Yes, too bad she was only half accurate with that.” 

She may be the expert when it came to matters on all things love, but when it came to babies, that was entirely different altogether. He had his attention drawn back to their child and couldn’t help beaming with fatherly pride at what he saw.

The boy looked a lot like him, from his nose and chin to the tiny claws on his little fingers that stuck out from the blanket. Since his carapace armor had yet to harden as it only did so when they grew older and had their first molt, his skin was soft like his mother. 

There were tufts of dark brown hair sticking out and pushed back from his forehead, showing the tiny chitin that was on his brow. He was in awe by this wee one that they had managed to create together.

“So have you given any thought to what name you would like to give your son?” 

The Bog King lifted his head to see Marianne watching the both of them, seeing the love shining in his eyes at their child. Our child, that had to be the most wonderful thing to be ever considered since he was a part of her and Bog and couldn’t help smiling at that. Now they just needed to decide on what to call him. They had talked a few times over what name to give, never really settling on which one they preferred. Bog did have one suggestion, though, and wanted her to hear him out.

“Marianne, I was thinking we name him after both our fathers, yours and mine. It should be fitting since we were from two different kingdoms and now he’s a part of both those great lands.”

He saw Marianne was all for it as she nodded and smiled down at their son. “Oberon Titus, I like it. What do you think little Obe? You like the name your Daddy gave you?” 

The bairn stirred at hearing her voice, and Bog saw him blinking a couple times before staring at them with those same sky blue eyes like his. 

The family had been enjoying this peaceful moment, unaware that they were being watched and looking at the happy couple with the babe in Bog’s arm.

Stuff and Thang, seeing their new sire, had immediately rushed to the great hall to tell everyone. It wouldn’t be long before the news was passed on, and everyone would be preparing the welcoming party for the birth of their future king. 

Griselda turned to Plum, who was floating right next to her. “See, told ya. Isn’t he’s so adorable, looks just like his daddy. Can’t wait to tell everyone about my little grandson. He’s definitely going to be quite a looker when he gets older. Just hope he doesn’t take as long as his father to snag a girl, but I’m sure I’ll help if I have to look under every rock just to find the right one.”

Plum couldn’t help chuckling as she didn’t doubt it but thought he would be able to on his own. “Yes he’s definitely a cute little Boggy Woggy if I do say so myself.” She could see the obvious love that the Bog King had for both his wife and now their child and knew he finally found what he had been longing for and didn’t really need her love potion at all.


	3. Gisela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the second child to the story, of course everyone will see what it's like for siblings to get along and hope you enjoy, thanks again everyone. Also thanks to tmwillson3 for proofreading this for me and all the great help.

_…And that’s how it was when your brother made his unexpected entrance into our lives. He just couldn’t wait a few more weeks like he was supposed to. Unlike you, he just had to make an unannounced arrival a month before he should have and nearly gave me, your own father the almighty Bog King, a heart attack._

_Still, had I known it would be on that very day, I would have skipped that meeting altogether and stayed by your mother’s side then. Although I’m sure your grandmother would’ve kicked me out anyways if I had tried to stay and help._

_But it all worked out, you see. Your brother turned out all right, and I can tell you we have never been happier than we were when we got to hold him in our arms. You’ll like him once you two meet; he definitely looks just like your daddy, though seems to carry your mother’s stubborn streak—‘ **don’t tell your mother I said that’**. _

_There’s one other thing I should mention, as he does have a sharp-tongued attitude you may want to watch out for, yet I doubt he would use it against you anyways. I really have no idea where he got that from, but can honestly say it’s not from my side at least._

_But then again, perhaps it might have something to do with when your mother was pregnant with the second of your siblings, and we sorta forgot to explain it to him what was going on then..._

 

Oberon noticed that something was up when he took notice of his parents’ odd behavior. Not to say they weren’t when they were being all ‘lovey-dovey’ to one another, but there was something else to it he couldn’t quite place his finger on. He may be only two and a half - close to being three - but he was not blind to see what was happening around him.

 

He thought back to how in the last couple months, his mother had been very sick. She would be throwing up in the early hours before first light and then sometimes in the later afternoon. She would then be put on bed rest and woke up still exhausted for no apparent reason, even if she were to sleep half the day away.

 

Fortunately those days came to pass, but still he wondered what had made her so ill all of a sudden. It didn’t seem contagious as far as he could tell since no one else had it. His father didn’t seem all that troubled by what was happening, as he would be by her side and rubbing her tummy in small circles. It was very confusing and even mind-boggling to him. They obviously knew what was going on, and he wasn’t even let in on what it was.

 

The goblins were no help either as everyone seemed to be in a titter of sorts, especially his grandma with her knitting very small outfits out of spider silk. Thang and Stuff were even acting suspicious and moving things around on dad’s order to one of the empty bedrooms down the hall.

 

Then within the following months, mom’s stomach started to expand and grow big. She looked like she swallowed a small boulder which made her much heavier, and she couldn’t fly about as much as before and was acting all moody and such. He couldn’t take it anymore and had to find out and went to go find his father. He finally had enough of all this and demanded to know what was going on. He was going to get a straight answer from him, one way or another.

 

“Daddy, what’s going on?”

 

He had so many questions he would very much like to ask at once. Like why is everyone acting so odd? Why was mummy’s tummy so big? Why was everything being moved around and placed in that room?

 

The Bog King turned to see his son standing right behind him, staring up with those same blue eyes.   With such a serious expression set on his little face, Bog wondered if he had ever been that way when he was that age.

 

Oberon seemed to have a lot more perspective of everything going on around him. He would have to be blind not to see what’s been happening. Bog knew he should have said something earlier on, but with all the necessary preparation, he had wondered how to best tell him since he never dealt with it before himself, being an only child all his life.

 

Marianne might’ve been able to better explain it, but she went with his mother to go see the healer, leaving him in charge of everything. He thought now might be a good enough time to do so since there was no way to keep beating around the bush. He carried Oberon to the throne room and sat him down in his lap.

 

“Well son, the reason for all…this is because of what’s going on with your mother right now. It’s not like she’s sick in a bad way; it’s because it’s something else that’s affecting her which is sorta good.”

 

“When will mummy be back to normal?” He didn’t like seeing mummy like this and hoped she’d get better soon.

 

“In another three months or so.” Give or take, with how the Sugar Plum Fairy estimated and said the babe would be born before the first of summer came about, hence why everyone had been getting things underway just in case that wasn’t it.

 

“Why?” What was so important that it took three more months before everything would return to the way they were. Why couldn’t they just be done quicker? “Um, well you see, there’s something you must know, it’s um…”

 

“Oh now c’mon just tell him already!” Oberon saw his grandmother walking over along with Aunt Dawn and the Sugar Plum Fairy coming in. His mother was with them and had her hands over her tummy. He hadn’t seen her all day and immediately hopped down and rushed to her side, trying to hug her as much as her stomach would allow him to.

 

“Mummy, are you okay? Dad is not making much sense in telling me what’s going on.  What did he mean it was good even if it’s making you sick?”

 

He heard Sugar Plum say something, like ‘ _You don’t like hearing riddles, yet gave one to your own son on the matter?_ ’ but his entire focus was on his mother who he knew would give it to him straight. She attempted to bend as much as she could and look him in his eyes.

 

“Oh, sweetie, it’s not as bad as it seems. Sure the sickness and mood swings I could do without, but you see there’s a reason for all this. It’s because in a few months’ time, you’ll be having a little brother or sister very soon.”

 

Oberon stared at her even when dad went to join her side and wondered if this was some sort of joke his parents were pulling on him. Like somehow Puck the imp had decided to prank with them. He didn’t know what to do or even say before he actually decided on doing something and that was running out of the hall straight for his room.

 

_…I suppose we should have done it sooner instead of at the very last minute telling him that. I mean, we had both considered having another child but were so focus on the pregnancy that we never stopped to think what Oberon would feel when this came about. I guess the shock of finding out what was going on was difficult for him to accept._

_It was understandable that he wouldn’t take this very well, and we figured we should give him some needed space to let him get used to the idea. It took a couple weeks before he did start coming out of his room, and then it was time for your sister to be born._

_I remember how he was when he got to meet her for the first time, and let’s just say it was certainly not what we had hoped for when they saw one another._

 

Oberon couldn’t believe that today was it and was already here. He was standing right beside his father, who was busy staring at the small creature in his mother’s arms.

 

She was … very pink and chubby-looking and had very little hair on her head. She didn’t have the chiton horn on her brow like his, which he thought that at least he had something over her.

 

This was supposed to be his sister; she didn’t look like what he had imagined in the short time he tried to wrap his mind around that this one would be his sibling.

 

“Why does she look so funny? Are all babies suppose to look like that or is it because she’s a girl?”

 

“Now, Obe, don’t be like that. Now come over here and say hello to your sister.”

 

He did as his father requested, and after inspecting her closely, he looked right into those light purplish-blue eyes and said bluntly in her face, “You’re very weird-looking for a baby.”

 

He didn’t expect her to give a response to that, but what she did sure shocked everyone there.

 

What they saw was the infant bringing out her tiny foot from the loose covers and bopping Oberon in the nose with her heel, not so hard yet still taking him by surprise with her unexpected attack on him.

 

Oberon cried out, not from pain but in total shock that she dare to strike out at him and wasn’t even a day old. He glared down at the smug-looking infant with his hands over his nose and stomping out of the room fuming.

 

_That could have gone a whole lot better._ Bog was still reeling over what he had just witnessed, and seeing this confrontation hadn’t been what they had in mind. He turned to Marianne, who looked equally shocked as him by what happened. “Well, she’s a spirited wee thing, looks like she’s got your tough girl persona.”

 

“Yeah, didn’t think she’d go and do that just now. She’s definitely surprised the both of us that’s for sure.” She had the baby tucked back in and looked towards the door where Oberon had exited through.

 

This was not what she had in mind to get her son used to his little sister. She knew all about sibling rivalry as it wasn’t all that uncommon since she and Dawn used to have a few tiffs at most when they were younger. She had been hoping that if she could let him see her, that he might be willing to give it a try. Though the idea of Oberon trying to get along with his baby sister at the moment might not happen for quite some time. They would have to be patient and let them get used to each other.

 

“Give him time, love; I’m sure things will work out in the end. Oberon will just need to get used to her being around.”

 

It did take a while for them, too, as Oberon refused to be in the same room anywhere with his little sister after what she did. He had a small bruise on the tip of his nose, but that wasn’t the only thing that had been hurt, as his own pride was struck by that little whelp. Not even a day old and managed to get one over him!

 

Gisela, or Ella as she was sometimes called by Aunt Dawn, had practically awed everyone within the entire vicinity. His mother’s pixies were always seen swirling around her, making her giggle as she attempted to reach out for them.

The Fairy King was even being very doting on her when he did visit, making her laugh loudly as she was being tickled by him and having everyone coo at the adorable noises she made.

 

Seeing everyone fawning over her made him very upset, even his mother having to pay her close attention felt so unfair.

 

He knew he couldn’t avoid it forever, even though he wanted to keep from being anywhere near that brat. Unfortunately, his father decided enough was enough and had them both set in the same room, and having a few trusted goblins keep a close eye on them.

 

The playroom had been modified for both children, and some of Gisela’s things sat right along with Oberon’s toys in there. Oberon decided he was going to sit as far away as he could.

 

Oberon didn’t have to say anything to voice his immediate displeasure, but sent a sharp glare over at the baby that was on the other side. He was grabbing his toys to keep him occupied while Gisela was on her moss bedding, watching him with bright eyes full of curiosity.

 

He was busy setting up his soldiers in front of the miniature fortress and pretending he was sending them off to battle against some unknown foe and giving them orders, trying to sound commanding like the Bog King. However, he could still feel her stare from across the room, and that started getting on his nerves.

 

“What are you looking at?” He knew she wouldn’t be able to answer, nor did he expect her to. She knew only a few words but was not able to make full sentences just yet. Not that he cared to take notice since he had made it his mission in life to keep away from her. He was not going to let himself be hit in the face again.

 

He went back to his game, having one of the giant goblins come down on this tiny blond fairy and mashing him over and over again. He didn’t take any notice that the baby had slipped out of the bed and was slowly crawling her way over to him. It wasn’t until he went to pick up one of the goblin guards that he found it missing and turned to find she had it in her mouth and was slobbering all over it.

 

“Hey, give that here!” He swiped it out of her grubby hands, and then saw it was covered in saliva. He turned back and was ready to give her a piece of his mind when he saw her eyes watering up and lower lip quivering. Oberon knew that if she started crying, his parents would come rushing in and then he’d be in trouble.

 

“You know what, fine, here!” He handed it back, watching as she resumed putting it in her mouth and knowing there was no way he was going to play with it again, not after having baby drool all over it. Now he would have to keep the rest from being contaminated by her icky, disgusting little—

 

“Oob!” Oberon whirled around, wondering if he heard right and saw the baby holding out her tiny hands to him and saw she was smiling at him. Not a pout or scowl but an actual smile. He stared back at her with his brow furrowed, wondering just what was her game.

 

“My name is Oberon, O-bur-on, not oob!” Where in all the dark forest did she come up with that ridiculous nickname? She could at least try to say O-be as it was a lot easier and sounded much better than—

 

“Oob!” He had to bite back the groan that wanted to escape him as he turned. He was about to say something when he felt her tiny hand touch him, reaching for his face. He was still wondering what she was up to when she stood on tiptoes and pressed a wet, slobbery kiss to his nose. “Chu!”

 

His face was burning bright red, right to the very tip of his ears. “F-fine I guess you’re all right for a baby. Doesn’t mean I like you, okay?” He saw Gisela squeak and made herself comfortable by getting in his lap and sitting in between his legs and pointing to the blond doll on the floor. Oberon picked it up and handed it to her, watching as she pulled her small chubby arm back and sent it flying right out the open window.

 

Oberon was staring at where she threw it through before turning to Gisela who was looking back at him quite innocently. If anyone had expected him to get upset over that, they were in for a much bigger shock then. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t hold it in much longer and started laughing. It became contagious as she started giggling herself.

 

This was what Bog and Marianne walked into, seeing both children laughing up a storm for no reason but saw they were getting along just fine. The parents looked to one another and shared a warm smile before leaving the room, glad to see everything worked out fine.

 

Eventually the laughing subsided, and Oberon looked down at the toddler and saw her in a completely different light. Maybe having a little sister wasn’t so bad after all. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone else trying to take away their parents’ affection for a while.

 

It was later around dinnertime when Thang came into the dining hall holding what looked like a very dirty wooden soldier that only the distinct blond hair was recognizable among the muck and grime. Marianne had decided that it was better to have them get rid of it as she was not going to let her children play with that thing ever again. She and Bog shared a look and were later having a laugh, thinking how similar it was to one other blonde and how their children seemed to react to it.


	4. Soren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next sibling of the lot and also the interaction between Oberon and Gisela as they discuss something of great importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank tmwillson3 for helping with betaing this chapter and also for everything else she done

 

_So you see that was really all it took for them to truly bond despite the rocky start they had at the beginning. All siblings have them, and of course they still did from time to time when they would argue over something but would get over them long enough to forgive one another._

_Since then, those two had become quite the inseparable pair. Oberon was the doting older brother who was very protective of his little sister, and Gisela never left his side for one second since he was always there to help her in any case._

_To think all this was because she decided on calling your brother ‘oob’._

_It took a while but to see them both getting along was well worth the wait. We were both so happy and knew we wouldn’t have to worry so much about them._

_Then a year later around mid-autumn, we had another child brought into our family. It was another boy, and we named him Soren._

_Soren looked so much like your mother with the exception being his eyes. They were brown but had some bits of green mixed in from your grandfather, making them more hazel in color._

_Yes, he could pretty much pass off as a fairy, which I don’t really mind honestly, though he does have some of my armor on his forearms and legs, the claws and longer canines like myself that do prove to be pretty useful from time to time._

_I was very much grateful that your brother had been born before the first of the frost had started setting in. You don’t know this, but winter is considered the absolute worst for fairies and also very dangerous to their health, especially to the younglings._

_They just can’t handle the cold like goblins can and usually have to migrate to warmer climates and wait till the frost melts and returning home when spring came._

_Your mother used to do that before we even started courting but later found it unbearable. It was just that we couldn’t very well stand having to go through the long separation that kept us from being with one another._

_You have no idea how hard it was the first time when I had to spend those long agonizing months without your mother and never wanted to go through that ever again. She felt the exact same way and decided we would come up with an alternative that would allow us to stay side by side._

_Not even those harsh winter months could keep us apart as I refused to let your mother just slip away from me so easily, and she knew it._

_I would’ve gone after her myself and brought her to the fortress and tied her to the bed and…um you know what never mind you don’t really need to hear any of that._

_Your mother would not be pleased to have you hear about what goes on behind certain bedchambers or knowing what your mommy and daddy do in their spare time. Just forget I even brought it up okay, sweetie, do it for daddy?_

_So now what was I saying? Oh right, that we wouldn’t let the winter keep us apart so we came up with a way to keep the fortress warm and insulating heat during those bitter months. I also had my goblins hoarding, stocking up on provisions, and keeping a large supply of fur and other varieties that would keep us warm for a very long time._

_It wouldn’t do to have your mother or the children freeze when it became too cold to bear._

_Also from what I’m told, there are difficult complications when giving birth during that time of year, which is why they try to have the child around spring to late autumn._

_It was very fortunate for your brother that was not the case since he came just right on the mark, and he turned out fine._

_But sadly, there’s one thing you must know, and hopefully you’ll come to accept it just as we have for him while he was only a few months old then…._

 

Gisela had been going to the kitchen to get herself a cup of nectar before heading straight for bed when she heard the noise coming in from the hall. Curious and wanting to know who was there, she decided to take a quick peek and saw that her parent was flying in.

 

She wanted to go say hi but saw that they looked to be having a serious conversation for some reason. She was watching as they headed straight for Soren’s room and were busy fretting over the toddler while he was snugged in their mother’s arms, fast asleep.

 

The small child was unaware of the concern they both shared as her parents were having a quiet discussion without waking him. The look upon their faces had her worried and went to go see the one person who might know something. She knocked before hearing him say it was open.

 

“Big brother?”

 

She saw him lying out in bed, his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. Oberon was looking more like their dad with each passing day. From the grayish skin and armor that was the exact same earthen color, give or take with his molting now upon him and waiting until it came off to show his new exoskeleton underneath.

 

He definitely had their dad’s look, from his pointy nose and chin as well as those same piercing blue eyes that were staring in the darkness with no need for light. The only exception that stood out for him was his hair, which was brown like their mother’s but became darker at the roots and had dark streaks going through it.

 

He had it pushed back from his prominent brow with the chiton crown showing and spiked upward, giving him that extra wicked appeal to him.

 

He was slightly tall for someone his age as his limbs were starting to grow out and become much longer now, giving him that lanky appeal.

 

In just a few more years, people would see he was definitely his father’s son whenever they made the comparison between him and his sire.

 

He had gone to bed early because he was feeling the itch again and couldn’t stand the idea of going about scratching himself in public and preferred doing it in the privacy of his room.

 

Ever since his armor had started to harden itself, he knew he had to deal with it for a while longer. Father said that it was normal since this was his first molt, but he hated the feeling that he couldn’t very well reach under and scratch at them. Even with the tiny sticks and soothing oil to help ease some of the itchiness, it could not keep him from growling out.

 

He was half tempted to tear at them, but dad had strictly forbid him since it was not time yet to and would be very painful if he dared to. Why couldn’t it be over sooner? So here he was, minding himself when he heard someone knocking outside his door and wondering who it could be at this hour. He saw it was Gisela coming in and wondering what she needed from him when it was obvious she should have been in bed.

 

“Hey, Ella, what are you doing still up?” He could tell something was wrong the moment she walked in and saw her looking all upset like that. “You okay, sis?”

 

“Big brother, is something wrong with Soren?” He blinked, certainly caught off-guard by that question. He was surprised she was asking this and wondered why she brought it up all of a sudden.

 

Did it have to do with this afternoon when their folks went to the Fairy Kingdom and took Soren with them and left grandma in charge? He knew that they had said they were taking their brother to see a specialist over there but didn’t say how long they would be gone for, but he guessed they just got back if that’s the reason Gisela was here.

 

“Why do you ask?” He was giving her his full attention, knowing that she would tell him why exactly she was asking him this.

 

So she told him, how she saw them down the hall and the way they were acting as they carried Soren to his room and had been quietly talking along the way but unfortunately couldn’t hear what they were talking about.

 

“I don’t know why but I did overhear one of the goblins the other day say something about mommy and daddy taking him to the healers. Do they think something is wrong with him? Do you think he’s okay?”

 

“Maybe, but I think I know what it is that got mom and dad so worried.” He went to sit up straight and beckon her to come up here. She did and he tried to find the best way to tell his little sister what he already put together in his head. “Have you noticed it’s been almost a year now since Soren was born?”

 

He waited, and it didn’t take her long to process what he was saying as she looked too surprised by this information. “You mean because he hadn’t got his wings out yet like we did.”

 

It was true, theirs had taken a few months after being born as the tiny hard nubs on their backs grew and expand themselves before these tiny wings unfurled within the following week. It had been far from being a very pleasant experience as he had been in and out for the most part and then just recovering after dealing with the worst pain ever.

 

But he did remember how Ella had been crying loudly as hers were coming out, even with mother trying to calm her and being supportive as they helped to get them to pop. They had been on bed rest recovering for at least a few days and had a hard time walking about as the new weight from their wings made it difficult for them to find balance and practically stumble about if mother and father weren’t there to help them until they got used to their appendages.

 

Oberon had their father’s transparent fliers while Gisela’s were like their mother’s, but a much deeper violet with a little added blue and gold mixed in. Their parents were already having them practice hovering with them side by side just to get used to it. They would be given flying lessons soon when it came time.

 

Their younger brother however had yet to have his show, and that’s what got their parents to take him to see the healers from both kingdoms and seeking outside advice from others that were allies of theirs.

 

“I heard Aunt Dawn say something that he might be a late bloomer, that sometimes it happens to most Fairies and don’t have them until maybe in their early to late teens.”

 

Though he didn’t say it out loud, there was also the fact that a few, the ones rarer than most, sometimes never even had them and weren’t considered truly fairy folk at all.

 

Sure it might have something to do with being half-goblin, but dad had wings, so maybe it would be a while before they started to show. They could only hope as that being the best case scenario.

 

They were sitting in silence for a moment until Gisela had to say something and ask the very dreaded question he was thinking about.

 

“Do, do you think it’s possible that he’ll never grow his out and won’t be able to fly like the rest of us?” It was a terrifying thought to consider such an outcome. To never get the chance to feel the wind under his wings or move about with such ease in the sky.

 

This upset Gisela a great deal, thinking it wasn’t fair. When she and Oberon had learned they were to be expecting a new sibling, instead of looking at it negatively, they took it in stride and saw how well they handled one another, figuring they could do the same for this one.

 

Although Oberon took to keeping his face a safe distance from the baby as he didn’t want a repeat of what happened last time. Still, he had to admit he saw that having a little brother wouldn’t be so bad and could have someone take part in some games that girls wouldn’t be interested in doing.

 

But now to think that Soren would never partake in such activities where it involves one to fly about was not easy to think and also how others might react once they found out...

 

“I’m sure mom and dad will figure something; maybe Sugar Plum might be able to help. She’s a spirit, and spirits are magical, so they must know a spell or two that could help in some way.”

 

He doubted it, as he didn’t think their fairy godmother would be of help but it was the thought that counted.

 

“I hope so,” she sniffed, seeing she was on the verge of crying before her brother said that, “Because if there isn’t then let’s vow we won’t think any less of him or let anyone else for that matter.”

 

He liked that, considering that should anyone try to mess with their little brother, they would have to answer to them, especially the future king of the Goblins.

 

They were unaware that someone was listening to their conversation as he stood outside the room. Bog had been about to check on his two children while Marianne put Soren to bed when he overheard them talking and what they said.

 

He knew how upsetting it would be to let them know, and yet, hearing what they were saying, he couldn’t help feeling more proud of them for such consideration towards their little brother.

 

Bog realized that he and Marianne might not have to worry after all. That Soren would be all right as long as they were there to support him and show him that he didn’t have to fear as they would stand right behind him all the way.

 


	5. Loke and Eris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next bit but this time it's twins and they're the ones that Bog has to deal with the most, please enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again my thanks to tmwillson3 for betaing this for me, thanks a mill as always

Loke and Eris

 

_…I’m sorry I didn’t mean to stop so abruptly like that. I just kinda got lost in that moment as I thought back on it.  You would have been so proud of those two for what they did. Standing by your brother through the worst of it and not letting it get them down especially when word got out to the other kingdom about his condition._

_We had done everything we thought could help, and as time passed we realized he wasn’t going to have his wings at all and that he had been born without them in the first place.  Believe me, to find out that it would be impossible for one of our own to never get the chance to fly alongside us, his own family, is a very bitter bark to swallow._

_Sometimes I feel it’s my fault that your brother is the way he is, but your mother wouldn’t hear it. She would constantly remind me that it’s very rare among the fair folk and that most fairies contract in their lives and shouldn’t let this hang over my head._

_She even related that a few in her family had been inflicted with that condition, something about a second cousin thrice removed, or was it third cousin twice removed, can’t really say for certain, but she said that we shouldn’t let this be a burden and be supportive._

_Yet I can’t help wishing that I could do something for your brother as I fear what might happen later on in his life as he grows. It’s not that the goblins would think any less of him; he’s one of my heirs after all._

_It’s just that I worried how those from your mother’s kingdom will see him since he’ll stick out like a sore talon amongst them even if your mother is one of the rulers there._

_But despite these issues, being without wings didn’t make him any less, just different than others._

_I know this might seem confusing since it doesn’t seem so upsetting. You see, we try to keep an open mind and look at things more optimistically. We both agreed that no matter what happened, we would always love our children._

_It never did bother Soren or his siblings at the very least, and any who said otherwise had to go up against Oberon or Gisela, and believe me, you do not want to go messing with those two._

 

_Soren knows and no one saw him any less as to who he was, just what was important on the inside. That’s the important thing; you will eventually understand that when you’re a little older. It didn’t matter that he wouldn’t be able to fly, and he managed quite well without having wings._

_He makes up for it by his shrewd cleverness and has a gift for tinkering. You will someday see what he does with the things the goblins would find, coming up with all kinds of resourceful sorts and becoming very useful for our kingdom and everyone else. Your brother is quite the little genius and doesn’t like to brag, but he definitely got it from your daddy, that’s for sure._

 

_Although sometimes your brother’s inventions would wind up in the twins’ grasp, your other two siblings although they seem to act as one person, and caused more mayhem than everyone combined than anyone else we know._

_They are known as the Terrible Twosome and for good reason. There are so many things I can tell you about them, but one thing for sure is there’s never a dull moment when around them, although you can’t help but wonder if you might have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of your days, depending if you were to be their latest target for their little gag._

_You best avoid that if you don’t want to end up like what happened a while back…._

 

“LOKE! ERIS!” Bog yelled as he went to find those two mischief-makers, as they were the cause of this mayhem for the fifth time this month. He had been trying to stay calm, but after what happened, he found himself zooming about the entire fortress searching for those two.

 

He looked in every nook and cranny he could find, thinking where would he go if he were them until he smacked himself on the head for being so stupid and flew straight for the dungeon.

 

Of course! That would be the very last place he would ever consider looking and guessing that’s where they were hiding at that moment. Well not for long!

 

They were slippery little devils that always chose to vamoose whenever possible to keep from being caught after their latest antics, waiting for the heat to die down.

 

He remembered what happened a couple years back at the Spring Ball in Fairy Kingdom and what chaos they did there. He admitted he never really fancied attending them, but did it for Marianne and was trying to be as civil with his own Father-in-law to keep it nice especially when the old man seemed to get used to him, but only for his grandchildren.

 

Though the twins hadn’t found it all that fun and decided to ‘spice’ things up a bit. How they managed to find those herbs and add them to the food and wine before everyone started running around with mouths open and trying to find the nearest water source they could reach, no one knew.

 

No one would be able to forget it for as long as they would live. Now he was focused on finding them and giving them a very long lecture with a swift swat to their lower backside, not in that order to be precise.

 

It wasn’t that hard to find them hiding inside one of the lower rooms down below as he threw the hatch open and found them staring like two scared rabbits caught by a fox. They may be able to blend so well in the shadows, but seeing their wings flittering with trepidation as they saw him standing in the doorway gave them away and knew they were caught.

 

He stared down at the two with arms crossed over his chest, scowling at them. They were much different than their other siblings, being born with the darker distinct features of his family side.

 

They had pale bluish skin with an earthen undertone on their carapace armor with tiny horns slowly growing out. Loke’s had his father’s, while Eris inherited from their great-grandmother who was once Queen of the Dark Forest, the most fearsome goblin of them all.

 

The rumors also were that she had been half-fairy, but he couldn’t really be certain as he hadn’t been all that interested in looking back down his family line to know about their past. Now it seemed it was coming right out with their descendants, and gaining something of a reputation that seemed as close to what their predecessor had.

 

Loke’s were curved from the side of his head, while Eris’s were twisted and pointed up above her cranium. Their dark hair and eyes made them seem intimidating as did the pointy ears and markings right down to the sharp fangs and claws they both shared.

 

Some would comment they were more Goblin than Fairy given their daunting disposition, while the opposite was said they look more Fairy than Goblin, given they still had the well-defined features of the fair folk, although their wings were not of the brighter pastel but of a much deeper color. Loke’s were a deep burgundy mixed with brown and etched in black, and Eris had a mix of sapphire and emerald with silver outlining them.

 

They were quite the mischievous pair and yet if he had to give his own opinion of these two, it would be imps in the making.

 

They were more impish in a sense, especially whenever Puck, that little annoying trickster would show up, and they became the Terrifying Trio that liked to spread unspeakable madness whenever they got the chance.

 

No one was safe from them and the only ones to keep the twins at bay were Marianne or himself. Unfortunately, Marianne had been out with her sister and wouldn’t be back until later so that left him in charge to deal with these two.

 

“Do you have anything to say about this?” The twins were looking to their feet, finding the ground more interesting and not even daring to lift their heads. “Well…I’m waiting.”

 

Finally one of them spoke and was Loke, who answered, “We didn’t mean to. We were just testing Soren’s latest berry bombs. We wanted to see if it really worked as well as it should and Eris suggested the hall to test them in.”

 

“HEY!” Eris turned to glare at her twin and bared her sharp teeth menacingly. How dare he try to place the blame on her, well two can play this game!

 

She turned and looked at her father and with all the sweet innocence she could muster into her eyes saying, “Daddy that’s not true at all. It wasn’t me; it was all his idea! He was the one planning on setting it off there and saying no one would find out.”

 

“Was not!”

 

“Was too!”

 

“Was not!”

 

“Was too!”

 

_“Not! Too! Not! Too! N—“_

 

 ** _“ENOUGH!”_** Bog slammed his staff down hard, grabbing both of their attention and stopping their nonstop bickering. They turned their downcast gaze away and looked just as guilty as their father glowered at them. “I don’t care who started what, the point is you were both involved, so you each share the same responsibilities.”

 

“We’re sorry, daddy.”

 

“We didn’t know you were going to be there at the time.” They answered with absolute sincerity in their voices. They, in all honesty, would never have done it in the first place had they known their father was with all the others at that hour.

 

They might have chosen to wait or save it for another time, but it was already too late once the trap was sprung and the arsenals were sent flying into the large hall. They watched the chaos explode right there before running for lives after hearing their father’s animalistic roar that said to head for the hills!

 

Not daring to look up, knowing how scary their father can be when he was absolutely angry over something, they knew he had good reason right then with them.

 

The Bog King was a terrifying persona, and yet that didn’t seem to work as he was completely covered from head to toe in pink berry juice, with some shiny glimmer mixed in, thanks to Loke’s intuitive suggestion.

 

There had been a whole batch they threw down there, seeing the results on his wings that seemed to leave glittery dust in their wake. Right now they were flicking rapidly since he was very upset with them for this latest prank of theirs.

 

Bog craned his neck, and his armor clicked together, showing how very ticked he was over this. He was trying his best not to let them take the full brunt of it because even though he was furious, they were still his flesh and blood.

 

“Yes, well thanks to that enlightening experience, we had to deal with crazy insects that caught whiff of whatever was in those ‘berries’, and I’m guessing you had added Primroses to the batch.”

 

He doubted Sugar Plum would ever dare get herself involved, so unless Puck had managed to snare some Love Potion from the unsuspecting fairy, he wouldn’t put it past them to see they had this planned for quite some time.

 

“Yeah, we kinda did along with some pollen and other potent stuff just to see what would happen if they were affected by that.”

 

Loke flinched as his father turned to him and lowered his head back down, not wanting to look into those steely blue orbs and know they were screwed.

 

It was a good thing mother wasn’t around, or they would have been in much deeper trouble than they already were.

 

“We’re sorry,” they said simultaneously at the same time, “We won’t do it again.”

 

“You’re right you won’t, because as of right this moment, you two are officially grounded until I said otherwise which means no flying, no going out to the forest and no visiting the Elf village.”

 

He swung his scepter out, pointing towards the stairs. He said, “Now march right up to your room and don’t think for one second you’re off the hook so easily. I will be informing your mother about this when she returns, and believe me she’ll have a few choice things to say about this.”

 

The two groaned as they went past their dad and right up, knowing he wasn’t one to kid, and their mom would be giving them an earful on this matter and not in a good way.

 

 

 

 


	6. Valken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter and one more to go and this one I'm sure you'll all like. Also thanks to my beta, tmwillson3 for the help in proofreading and helping with this story! Please enjoy!

_Yes, laugh it up…it’s what your mother did when she got a good look at me after what the twins did. It took forever scrubbing it off, and even longer for it to come off my wings then. I have no idea where they got the glitter from and really don’t want to know in any case._

_It took six weeks for the hall to be aired out, and some of the berry juice stains were removed. Some stains were more stubborn, and we had to remove some wood as there was no way I was letting that stay in my fortress for all to see._

_It would be four weeks before the twins were let off on good behavior. That is right after they had a very stern lecture from their mother and having to give a public apology to all those that had been in there, including your uncle Sunny._

_Your Aunt Dawn had seemed amused when she saw him all pink and thought it was so adorable. Yeah, it was funny to see I hadn’t been the only one to not escape unscathed by those two rascals._

_It took some time before everything settled down, the rumor of that fateful day passing like a running brook, sworn never to be spoken of again. I know I may come off stern to those two, but I have good reason to and hope that there will never be a repeat of this ever again or so help anyone who dared to cross their path._

_Yes, they can come off as quite the mischievous little troublemakers, and yet despite their overabundant nature, they’re really good kids deep down…very, very deep down._

_Just overly ambitious, which is kind of a good trait in most folks. Though, if you ask me, they tend to carry out a little too much for your daddy. Sometimes I feel much older than I am the way they keep me on my guard, trying to stay ahead with everything they do._

_Just do me one favor for my sake. Never get involved with whatever it is they are plotting, no matter what it is. You only just have to be careful around them is all I ask, and don’t let them drag you into whatever scheme they have plotted. Otherwise I might not be able to help you._

 

_Now I know it’s getting late, and you must be getting sleepy. But, there’s one more I would like to tell you about before we’re finished for today. The youngest of the lot and your elder by four years is young Valken._

_You see, Val is quite different from the rest of your brothers; you should understand that very well. Val’s true interest lies in reading and playing music. Although I think his taste is questionable, I’m glad that at least he’s not into what your Aunt Dawn likes to bleat out._

_Don’t give me that look; seriously, you don’t want to hear her singing ‘Sugar Pie Honey Bunch’ to you. It’s absolutely degrading and very annoying to us goblins. Although I have no idea whether you’ll agree with me, let me just say that it can be hard on our sensitive hearing and leave it at that._

_Now anyways, back to what I was saying, your brother. He’s not all that keen on learning to fight or do combat yet does partake in the training session we have every now and then just so he knows at least the basics._

_After all, who knows if he might wind up having someone fall from the skylight ready to attack and have to keep from getting pummeled by a very feisty and attractive looking fairy._

_That’s how it was with your mother and I when she came barging into my life, quite literally; although I have to say the way she punched me in the face did catch my interest back then._

_I’ll tell you all about it someday, but let me tell you about your brother from a few weeks back before you were born..._

 

Today had seemed like any other day within the Dark Forest, goblins lurking about doing their normal duties, and woodland critters moving about without any care in the world. However, inside the large fortress, things were a little more active as everyone was moving about, searching for a certain someone.

 

Bog was wondering where his youngest was at as no one had seen him all day. He was trying to think just where he could have gone off to. His mother was no help. While he was sending his goblins to check every bit of their immediate surroundings, he doubted that the boy would simply go off into the forest without supervision.

 

He had told the children time and time again not to go wandering off into the forest alone unless they had someone with them at all times. There were some things that they had yet to learn about the danger that lurked and could easily wind up getting hurt by it.  

 

From the reports he received, each of his children were seen within certain parts of the fortress, with only Valken still a no-show. Just where in all of the forest was his son!

Marianne was not informed, which he made sure to keep her from knowing as she was in no condition and didn’t want her to go out and start combing about with her sword drawn and eyes blazing. She really didn’t need that, and he really wished to avoid the confrontation if she knew he let that happen and knew how scary she can be when she got angry.

 

Then after a while, Thang returned with a message from the mushrooms. How they managed to blunder up that with such an illiterate message was beyond him, but he realized that Valken must be in the forest. After all, it was easy to guess what ‘Elk men into Park Porridge’ translated into.

 

He couldn’t believe it. Why, of all his offspring, did Valken want to go out there alone?

 

He would find out once he found the boy and drag him straight back here. He went off by himself, not without sending a few of his own trusted men to go look about the area and widen the search.

 

He took to the sky, flying about, trying to figure out where his son could be at, and hoping he didn’t dare run into anything that could easily eat him. Marianne would kill him if anything happened to him.

 

Now during that moment as the king was off searching for his wayward son, the young child was wandering about, looking at a makeshift map in his hands and muttering to himself as he made his way through the forest.

 

Valken was absolutely one hundred percent certain he had no idea of where he was and could not make heads or tails from the crudely-drawn map in his hand.

 

He did wonder if Puck really knew his way around or if he just plainly sucked at drawing maps. To him, it looked like it was a bunch of scribbles hand-drawn by an infant and written in chicken scratches that made no sense at all.

 

Even Brutus had better handwriting than this! He tried to remain calm but kept getting the feeling he was being watched and somehow saw the shadows playing tricks on him made him on edge.

 

Then again, it could be the other imps that were doing that and trying to scare the living daylights out of him.

 

Perhaps he should have paid closer attention to those stories about the imp and how he should’ve been more careful around them. They tend to cause more mischief than any other person they knew, besides the twins obviously.

 

He still wasn’t so sure whether he might ever forgive them for what they did. They hiding that huge cockroach inside his toy chest and scaring him so badly. Dad had given them a stern lecture while mom had tried to calm him after what happened.

 

“Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea.” He wished that he had one of his brothers with him now, well not Loke, definitely not one of the twins. Oberon had been busy at the time, and Soren seemed available then. Although he wouldn’t put it past them to get even more lost than he already was if Soren had tagged along. Soren was no sleuth with maps and got distracted so easily.

 

He’d probably see something and immediately start to come up with some idea for said object and talk nonstop about what he had. If that happened there was no telling how long they’d be in the forest and didn’t like to take the chance with it.

 

Soren was a tinkerer, and seeing how the map was so hard to decipher with all these loops and crazy marks, he couldn’t make heads or tails of it and doubted even he could figure it out.

 

He thought he could handle going through the forest by himself and did not see the impending danger that father spoke so much about. He admitted at times that he felt unease at night when he looked outside his window to see how ominous the forest became when the moon wasn’t out and heard noises flickering that sounded disturbing.

 

He knew that goblins were supposed to be fierce and to laugh in the face of danger, that is, if they actually did. He was still studying the map, and according to what it said, it should be somewhere around here. That is, wherever here is on this stupid map!

 

Valken was so frustrated that he crumbled the thing up before tossing it towards the bush in anger. He plopped down on one of the moss-covered rocks and crossed his arms and legs, face set in a deep scowl. He was trying to guess where exactly he was since he felt like he had been wandering about in one big circle for some time.

 

“Great, I bet everyone will have a great big laugh at my expense if this gets out.” Valken had been hoping to prove to everyone that he could do stuff on his own without needing to be watched constantly.

 

Being the youngest wasn’t easy for him despite how everyone thought that they got the spoils. He hated how everyone looked at him as if he were a larva instead of someone his age and knew goblins were known to be considered mature enough given certain circumstances.

 

Even Stuff and Thang’s small brood had proven that they didn’t have to be watched constantly by their folks. His brothers and sisters had all proven that quite well, but _noooo_ he had to deal with the fact that his father was always keeping a watchful eye on him.

 

So what if he had that close call then and that everyone was so worried; that was only when he was small with his wings not fully stable. Now he knew better than to follow up on the twin’s dare.

 

He was not going to let everyone think him incapable. No more. He was going to prove to them once and for all he can very well handle himself.

 

He decided he was going to prove it once and for all, and that’s when he took the chance and snuck out while everyone’s focus was elsewhere today.

 

Everyone was busy all right, his other siblings were gathering the necessary items needed within the fortress while he searched through the forest for the one thing he desired.

 

He had been trying to think where exactly it could be since the forest was vast and not sure where it was precisely. He only hoped he could find it before moon down because that’s when the other critters came out, and the idea of going up to face one of those long-legged eight-eyed beasts was not what he had in mind.

 

Sure, the only thing he could use was a small dagger, but he didn’t think he could bring himself to truly fight against such dangerous foe.

 

He was trying to think where to go when he heard a loud buzzing sound and saw a familiar shadow fly overhead and quickly looked up to see it was his father. Wait, why would father be here, shouldn’t he be—

 

Suddenly the Bog King looked down, and their eyes met. Valken saw him heading straight towards him and said, “Um, hi Dad, lovely weather we’re having?”

 

“Don’t ‘hi dad’ me, Valken! Do you know that everyone has been looking all over for you, combing the entire forest for you! What are you doing wandering by yourself out here?!”

 

“Ohh, well it’s just I was um, I was going to...”

 

“Valken, what exactly were you doing? And don’t lie to me.”

 

The boy, seeing he was caught, knew he would have to come clean since he would be upset if he didn’t tell him what he was up to.

 

“We know mama’s going to have the baby very soon, and since everyone had already found what they were looking for, I wanted to get them something special for the occasion. I wanted to get mama’s favorite flower for her and thought I could find it by myself.” He was looking to the ground and not seeing the expression on his father’s face.

 

Bog was a bit shocked as this wasn’t something he expected, much less from his youngest child. He hadn’t known that’s what the children had been up to all week. Everyone had noticed how odd it was, and so this relieved some of his earlier worries.

 

“Do you even know what this flower is?” The boy nodded and reached into his bag and pulled out the slim book. He opened it and turned it around to show him the pressed flora inside.

 

“Mama showed it to me a few times. She said this was very special because you gave it to her on that moonlit night. I wanted to get one for the baby so she knows how much we consider her a part of the family and to know we love them as well.”

 

Bog could hear the determination and saw it set in his son’s features as he stared back at him with his mismatched eyes. The left was a golden brown like his mother, and the right a bright blue like his. It was obvious he shared both of his parents' personalities, and Bog couldn’t be more proud.

 

“All right, I see, but if you really want to get one of those, you’re going to need some help. It’s not an easy trek with your wings not fully grown, and it’s a lot higher up than you would think. Now come here, and we can get one for the baby.”

 

He may have inherited his dragonfly-like wings, but Valken still had trouble with trying to lift himself no more than a couple inches off the ground.

 

“Yes, dad!” He ran straight into his father’s arms and felt themselves being lifted up in the air. Valken was able to see everything from where they were and soon saw the place where those flowers were growing freely. They grabbed at least a handful and returned home to find the others waiting.

 

The goblins had come to report that they had not found him, only to see Valken was in the Bog King’s arms and looked safe much to their relief. He set the young boy down as he ran off to go find where his brothers were and show them what he found and told them how he got to see everything with their father from the sky.

 

Bog smiled before he walked to the studies where Marianne was and saw her lift her head when she saw him come in. “Hey you, where have you been? I was wondering what you were up to as you had been ordering the gobs around?” She move to stand, her hands over the swell of her belly, and Bog closed in next to her side and placed one hand over it while keeping the other behind his back.

 

“Oh, just checking the grounds and was thinking about you and the wee one.” He then pulled out his hand and presented the gift to her, the same blue flowers that he gotten her once before. Marianne look surprised but smiled as he went to put it behind her ear. Marianne then gasped and so did Bog as he felt the sudden kick from the infant, and both were smiling at one another before leaning in to kiss.


	7. Epilogue: Nymue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the last chapter for this story but don't worry I plan to write more later but I think you'll enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank tmwillson3 for being a great help and hope you all like what she did and that you should also read her story too.

_And there you have it, my wee little darling. Those be your brothers and sisters, and I’m proud to say that they each show a unique trait that you will see soon enough._

_You have your eldest brother, Oberon with his considerate leadership skill and take-charge attitude._

_Your eldest sister, Gisela who with the supportive and understanding role when your mother isn’t around and will always lend a helpful hand in your need._

_Your brother Soren full of wisdom and creative ideas and know you will enjoy them as much as we do, long as it isn’t anything too dangerous._

_The twins Loke and Eris with their skilled craft of trickery but still lovable and know they’ll provide you with double the care you need._

_And finally Valken with his kind and valorous spirit who will always be by you and show you he’ll be there by your side._

_They’re a very lively bunch; I can tell you that much and wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m absolutely certain they will be as happy and welcome you with open arms come morrow when they get here._

_They’re going to be in for a big surprise when they see you, yes they will! Oh, they’ll be very excited to see you my wee one!_

_I know Valken will be since he went through all that trouble just for you; plus now he will get the chance to watch over you just as everyone else will so you won’t be alone._

_We have a sort of ongoing tradition that the previous youngest gets to hold the newborn and then pass on to the next sibling till they reach the eldest, then handing the newborn back to the parents._

_It was actually your mother’s thoughtful idea when we had the twins, and she figured that they could each get the chance to hold one after the other._

_They worked so hard to get it all set and knowing that they wanted to make certain you know how very welcome you are into our lives._

_You may be the youngest of your siblings, but do not fear, because we have enough love for all of you and nothing can change that._

_We love you all very much, and now it’s time to say goodnight my little one._

 

With his tale already finished, the Bog King kissed her brow and looked to the curled-up infant in his arms. She was already fast asleep and was drifting into pleasant dreams, and he smiled once more at his little darling.

 

She had certainly taken her sweet time, almost a month and a half at the very least more than she should have, but yet seemed just as eager to come and be welcome into their lives.

 

She was their seventh child, such a beautiful little girl born with her mother’s soft delicate features with a little of him showing as the perfect blend of them.

 

Her skin wasn’t exactly the same creamy shade like her mother, but wasn’t so gray-blue like his, but in a way it was a mix of the two which seemed to fit her so well. She had her mother’s nose, which he was entirely thankful as he didn’t think she needed his as she was cute as a button with the one she had.

 

Her ears were pointy with his high cheekbones and markings down her chubby cheeks.

 

She had a bit of chitin on her forehead almost in the shape of a crown and some scales down her forearm and legs just like her brothers and sisters.  

 

So adorable and precious she was, just like all his children she had found a place in his heart, and he had plenty to give for all of them. There was no competition to be held for who was his favorite child as he loved them all equally and same with Marianne that he was sure.

 

Despite how he was in front of everyone with his fearsome reputation as the King of the Dark Forest, he practically melted under his wife and was easily wrapped around by his family.

 

He was so enchanted by this tiny creature that was lying against his chest and felt her soft breaths that came with a small smile on her fine, rose petal lips.

 

But the most captivating feature of hers had to be her eyes. Her eyes were a deep mesmerizing blue but had tiny specks of gold around the irises.

 

The best way to describe them was they were like gazing up at the open night sky with the stars shining brightly, and that’s what he saw within her gaze.

 

She would grow into a fine beauty like her mother one day, and he was sure boys would be lining up for her hand. Bog would do everything in his power to protect her just as he planned to do the same with Gisela and Eris once they reached that age.

 

He prayed they wouldn’t be anything like their aunt as the last thing he needed to fret about was their growing obsession with boys. From the stories he heard, she constantly had her head in the clouds with them and shuddered to think if they dare acted upon those instincts.

 

Hopefully they’ll be more like Marianne, smarter and more mature; that way he wouldn’t have so much to worry about as they could very well take care of themselves. He would see that they didn’t let their guard down and teach them a few useful techniques to arm themselves.

 

_Whatever happens, I’m sure everything will be all right._ _I wouldn’t have it any other way as you are a part of me as I am a part of you._

 

There would come a time when he would see about having them learning what to expect from such courtship if any male, goblin or fairy otherwise, dared to catch his daughter’s eyes.

 

He set her down in the bassinet, the soft moss cushioning her while he pulled the spider silk blanket over to keep her warm. He gently brushed his hand over her brow, pushing the soft auburn curls to the side.  

 

He went to touch the little mobile that was hanging over her canopy, a gift that each child went through the trouble of getting to present to their newest sister.

 

The flowers that Valken got was set right in the center with the glowing green droplets circling around it that illuminated softly in the darkness and provided comforting light for her.

 

This had been Soren’s idea, and everyone had taken part in gathering what was needed to make this special device for her.

 

There were also small crystals, bug shells, and other certain items hanging in there. The children had certainly outdone themselves as they went to the effort of setting this up.

 

“Goodnight my precious little Nym, have sweet dreams, my child.” He went to exit the room quietly as he could, tiptoeing with care as he dare not make any other sound.

 

The goblins on guard duty made sure to keep the noise level at a minimum as they dared not wake the sleeping occupant as the king gave then a stern warning that if they dare wake her, they’d have to answer to him.

 

Once the door was shut behind him, he headed for the royal bedchambers to go join his wife in bed.

 

He was smiling to himself and thinking how fortunate he was to be blessed with having a wife and his wonderful family.

 

He had always thought that he would have to be alone because he doubted any woman would want anything to do with him. But not his Marianne, she saw beneath all his hard armor and made her way through his stone cold heart.

 

For years he had thought love was a weakness, but it turns out it made him see things differently and gave him strength to become a much better ruler with his lovely queen.

 

She showed him there was more to everything, and she loved him inside and out just as he did with her, his tough girl.

 

She was so amazing, and he felt incredibly lucky to have her in his life.

 

Bog had immediately slipped under the covers when he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist. He turned to see Marianne as she snuggled up against him.

 

“What took you so long, love? Is everything all right?”

 

Marianne had been resting for quite some time, still recuperating from giving birth hours ago, and now she finally sensed her husband coming to join her.

 

She knew that he had been keeping the baby company while she recovered. But now that he was here, she wanted to go and cuddle him hard and find out what he had been up to all day. Knowing him, he must’ve been gushing all over and being all cute with her.

 

The Bog King leaned into her warm embrace, caressing her form against him and holding his true love, his soul mate, his everything who gave him so much.

 

“Everything is fine, Marianne. I was just telling our little Nym a bedtime story about her family, and I’m sure she’ll be excited to see them just as they are for her.”

 

“Oh, is that so?” Marianne’s lips quirked as she went to lean close to him, whispering, “Maybe you should tell me all about it.”

 

“Perhaps tomorrow, I can tell you all about it.” Bog then thought of something, “Maybe it will be a nice story to tell the children once they show up.”

 

“You know I think they would like that very much.” She then snuggled closer, “But you know, there’s one story that they love hearing and know Nymue will too when she’s a bit older.”

 

“Yes,” Bog wrapped his arms around her and holding her close as he softly answer, “We’ll tell her our story, no doubt about it and she’ll know how her parents were able to find love in the strangest manner.”

 

“Maybe it was a bit of magic.”

 

“Yes strange magic it was but you know what,” Bog looked her in the eyes seeing she was looking back at him, “I don’t mind it at all. Because it lead me right to you.”

 

With that said, he went to embrace his mate and fell asleep, dreaming back of the day they met and how their lives had changed for the better and wouldn't have it any other way.

 


End file.
